


Call Me From Across the Stars

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Character Death, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: A job is taken and then two souls are reunited.





	Call Me From Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiend/gifts), [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



He stared dispassionately down at the Toydarian junk dealer that now had a smoking crater between his eyes. The idiot hadn't even tried to gun him down, just wondered who finally had managed to find enough money to contract Jango's services.

"Jango?"

That voice. 

He knew the owner of it as his armor registered them touching his arm lightly and cutting through the haze in his mind. Slowly removing his helmet, he turned to look at her.

She was beautiful, far more beautiful than the very last time he had seen her even in his memories.

"I was considering using the long transmitter before you came," Shmi says, her lips quirking slightly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. And Anakin as well," Jango said touching his forehead to hers. "Where is the little scamp anyways?"

"Home. He's dreadfully sick which Watto wasn't pleased over as it meant less business without Anakin around. I'm only here now because we need the money so I can find someone for my poor boy. Can you help him, Jango?" Shmi answered softly, looking up at him.

"I won't leave either of you now that I've found you again, Shmi. I doubt it will take much for me to scare someone into handing you both over with deactivated chips now that Watto's dead." Jango said calmly, gently running his thumb across her cheek as Shmi smiles.

"Thank the stars that you came for that contract, Jango. I love you so much," Shmi said quietly, embracing him and resting her head against his armored chest.

"I love you too, Shmi."

 

Later:

"Dad, is this the lady you told me about?"

"Yes. Shmi, this is Boba. Boba, this is Shmi and her boy, Anakin. They'll be with us for good."

"Hello, Boba, it is very nice to meet you," Shmi said calmly smiling at Jango's boy who stared at her.

After a few moments of staring, Boba quietly moved over to her, sparing a curious glance towards Anakin who eyed him cautiously then looked back at Jango who nodded silent permission to the boy. Boba turned back to her and lightly touched the top of her hand.

"Can I call you, mom then?" Boba asked evenly.

"You may do that, Boba. I would love it if you did," Shmi said gently.


End file.
